Snapshots with Captain America
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place after Living With Captain America and Falling For Captain America that follow key events and moments in the lives of Steve and Ella but also their Avengers Family. Steve/OC. Will include fluff, romance, action, babies, Asgardians, a giant green rage monster, Clintasha and of course Pepperony.
So here we are again, I watched Civil War and I remembered how much I missed this world and these characters and so this little snapshots of their life together was born. They might jump about a bit but I'm excited!

I own nothing but Ella and James! Because Steve deserves happiness.

This takes place in my Captain America universe so it wouldn't make much sense if you don't read those two first!

/

Ella sang quietly as she rocked her son in her arms, trying to soothe him enough to get James to go back to sleep. It wasn't particularly late but the summer heat was pricking at her skin and Ella knew the humidity wasn't helping James sleep either. The Tower, which normally seemed to buzz with life, was abnormally silent and her and Steve had retreated to their floor in the hopes of having an early night together.

Their son had other ideas.

James had barely been down for a few hours before his cries resonated through the baby monitor. Ella told Steve she would get it before he could move so much as a muscle. He had been working a lot lately, all the Avengers had. Apparently the public presence of earth's mightiest heroes wasn't enough to deter from all the crime in the city. Ella knew Steve loved it though, knowing he was working towards keeping the city safe; towards keeping his family safe and that was the only thing that stopped Ella worrying aloud about how tired Steve looked lately.

It was understandable, James had just turned 1 and even with a lot group of heroes to help them out with the baby he was definitely a handful. Steve adored him though and Ella would often find them playing together or Steve quietly reading to their son in the early mornings when he had taken the baby into the living room to allow Ella to get some much needed sleep.

Ella gazed down at her son, he looked like a perfect mix of both parents, his hair colour seemed to have found a unique tone between Steve's blond and Ella's brown but she knew when he opened his eyes it would be Steve's clear blue orbs looking back at her.

She trailed off on the last verse of her song, one she couldn't remember the name of now but she knew James liked to hear her voice. So she sang and Steve read and James was happy to be the centre of his parents' attention. Ella smiled softly, seeing James was asleep again before placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. He was growing up so fast.

Once James was safely placed back in his cot in the nursery Steve had painted before his arrival Ella found herself reflecting on that time.

Her and Steve had taken some time after James was born and everything was Hydra was settled and focused on adjusting to being parents. Steve was a natural of course and Ella was surprised at how easily she adjusted into the role of James' mom. All the Avengers had taken time for themselves except in situations where Fury said they were needed. Ella was happy their little family got that break, after everything and the constant fighting it felt nice to pretend to be normal. Even if normal to them meant hoping Thor didn't start a fight for Pop Tarts at the Supermarket or convincing Tony that a mini Iron Man suit was not an ideal gift for a baby's first birthday.

Steve and the rest of the Avengers went back to work when James was around 6 months old and Ella supported his decision. Steve was meant for this; to be a hero and she was damn proud to be married to a man like that. She worried of course, but everything single time Steve walked through that door and pulled her to him she felt like it was the silliest worry in the planet.

Still, while everyone else had gone back to their calling Ella felt she was still searching for hers. Hacking was a great skill and she loved computers but she didn't seem like that person anymore, the same young girl fresh out of university who needed to find a way to be useful. She was a wife, a mother and thanks to Natasha a trained fighter. Her days of sitting behind a computer screen were definitely over. That didn't mean becoming a Shield spy was something she wanted to do either; Nat and Clint were damn good at it for sure but Ella didn't think she could kill – she hadn't taken a life before and she didn't want Shield to corrupt that part of her. She wasn't a superhero or an Avenger – that wasn't her right.

"How's he doing?" It was Steve's voice that broken through her thoughts as he came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he settled his chin on her shoulder.

Ella smiled, "Sleeping thankfully, I think the heat is making it a bit uncomfortable for him."

"Jarvis would you meant turning the A/C up?"

"Of course, Captain Rogers." The ever-present AI replied and Ella could instantly feel the slight coolness in the air.

Ella turned in Steve's arms was she was facing him, her hands finding his shoulders as she smiled, "Hi."

Steve returned it, "Hi."

"Bed?"

His lips met hers softly and Ella's mouth curved into a smile as she felt Steve nod against her lips. Ella ran her hands down his chest and quirked her eyebrow at her husband.

Steve caught on instantly, "Are you trying to seduce me?" He laughed.

"Always."

"It's working."

They left James' room, making sure to keep the door ajar as they made their way to their bedroom. Ella would never get over the little thrill that when through her on nights like this. When it was just the two of them and they got to enjoy this quiet calm before another day.

The next thing Ella knew her back was hitting the mattress and she had to hold back a giggle as Steve landed gently on top of her. Their mouths met easily, a well-practised dance between them as their hands roamed and soft whispers filled the room.

"Captain Rogers, I am to report an incident in the city. The Avengers are needed." Jarvis' voice cut through the couples bubble and Ella groaned in frustration. Steve sighed and leant his head on the mattress beside her own for a moment before pushing off the bed to stand.

"I'll be right there." He said as he went to grab his shield and Captain America attire from the wardrobe.

Ella sat cross legged on the bed and watched as Steve changed. It was a sight she had seen many times before but still couldn't get over the idea that this man was hers. Steve caught her eye as he strapped his shield to his back, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't be silly, the world needs its heroes." Ella smiled gently and got off the bed to walk over to him. She pecked his lips softly, "Be careful."

"Always."

That was their goodbye. Simple and filled with everything they both knew they wanted to say. It was all Ella needed. The elevator doors to their floor closed softly and Ella knew Steve had left. She threw herself back onto their bed with a small sigh.

Perhaps she could get some sleep in before Steve got home. Or at the very least before her son decided he was hungry.

No such luck though as James soft cries filled the apartment once more.

/

It wasn't uncommon for James to have nights like this, when he seemed to just not want to sleep at all. On those nights either Ella or Steve would walk their son around the Tower, his eyes searching to take everything in until he tired himself out.

That's how Ella found herself in the kitchen that night with James wide awake up seemingly happy in her arms. What she didn't expect was to find Pepper already in there with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Pepper? You okay?"

The red head looked up, surprised, "I'm guessing someone doesn't want to sleep tonight?"

"Apparently not." Ella smiled, "What are you doing up this late?"

"I love your brother, Ella. I really do but sometimes he drives me crazy."

"Well, Tony isn't exactly a saint. What did he do this time?"

Pepper sighed, "He wants me to walk down the aisle to AC/DC."

Ella perched on the nearest chair opposite Pepper with a laugh, "Great band; not so great for your wedding though."

"Sometimes I wish we could just do it simple like you and Steve."

"What have the first wedding crashed so settling for a last minute rooftop wedding?" Ella laughed.

"Simple. I bet you and Steve didn't argue over music choices."

Ella nodded, "No, but it wasn't exactly an easy path to get here was it? You and Tony will sort this out, trust me. No one will remember was songs were played or what cake you had. They will remember that you loved each other."

"I agree but if I remember on the off chance I don't want to think about AC/DC." Pepper joked.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Ella reached over to grab Pepper's hand, securing James to her with her other arm. She and Tony would sort this out, they always did. Tony would give her the world if Pepper asked for it, even if he would never admit it out loud.

"Director Fury is on his way up." Jarvis' voice filled the room causing the two women to look at each other with confusion.

"At half 11 at night?" Pepper asked

Ella shrugged, "The guy is the ultimate spy maybe he doesn't sleep. How else does he learn everyone's secrets?"

The question was left unanswered as the elevator doors opened and Director Fury stepped out wearing his signature outfit including eye-patch. Ella couldn't help to think about how out of place he looked considering she was in track pants and Pepper was in her pyjamas.

"Sorry to call at such a late hour. This couldn't wait." Fury said by way of a greeting.

"The Avengers are out…" Pepper started

"…Dealing with the incident downtown, I know." Fury finished, "It's Mrs Rogers I wanted to speak with."

Ella frowned at that, "Everything alright?"

"Do you think we could have a moment alone?"

"Sure," Ella replied, passing James over to Pepper who was more than eager to take him, "Pepper would you mind seeing if he'll settle now? He looks about ready to sleep."

Pepper smiled and patted Ella's shoulder before leaving the kitchen and giving the two other occupants their privacy. To say Ella was confused was an understatement. Fury didn't really do private chats with her.

"Nice night."

Ella's eyes narrowed, "Which makes me question why you're here."

"I have a proposition for you." Fury replied.

"The last proposition you gave me was to offer me a job at Shield. I told you I didn't want that." Ella reminded him.

Fury sighed, "This is different. I'm not asking for a spy, I'm asking for someone I trust."

"What's going on, Nick?" She had never used his first name before and judging by the fact he wasn't biting her head off for it Fury was obviously very serious about this proposition of his.

"The Avengers started out as an experiment. A group of extraordinary individuals who collective could save the world. We got lucky with how well that worked out but there is always going to be another bid bad, another Hydra that we might not see and when that day comes those Avengers might not be enough." Fury said as he leaned in front of Ella, hands on the kitchen table.

"Okay…"

"I'm saying we need to be prepared for whatever is next and I think Heroes is the answer. I always have done. This is a brand new world, Shield has to adapt to that."

Ella sighed, "It's late so make your point because I hate this cryptic speech."

"I want a new operation in place for heroes, more are emerging every day and sooner or later this world is going to need them. I want heroes to be the face of hope in this world, not just the avengers but others as well. We have already built up a new reports of heroes and what I need is someone I can trust on this. Not a spy, not someone who is good at lying and manipulating. I need someone who wants the same goal as I do." Fury explained and Ella could tell he wasn't happy about her rude comment before hand but in her defence he doesn't have to juggle a family of superheroes and a small baby.

"And that's where I come in?"

Fury nodded once, "You live with the Avengers, hell, you're married to one. You know superheroes better than anyone in this damn city. I need that, someone to guide them, support them. Let them be the heroes that are meant to become."

"And if they don't want that?"

"It's not an order, they aren't under obligation and neither are you but this could be the start of something great. The operation will be yours, you can run it however you see fit. If you want anyone on your team then you recruit them yourself. You handle the how, the when and the who." Fury replied.

Ella shook her head, "Why would you offer me something like this?"

"Because I know you can do it. Natasha mentioned you have been seeming restless lately and you have proven you can keep up with heroes in a fight. You like being out there, you like keeping people safe, helping them. That's all I'm asking you to do."

The offer was one Ella hadn't been expecting but to say she wasn't considering it would be a lie. This idea seemed great, it would get her out of the Tower but not put her in too much danger. She didn't have to kill or lie instead she could help people. People like Steve or Tony or Bruce.

The only big problem was James. If Fury was telling the truth about the amount of control she had over this operation then she could choose when she worked so the baby wouldn't be alone and more heroes meant a safer city for her son to grow up in.

She would be out in the Field instead of doing reports for Fury at a computer.

It was tempting.

"Can I think about it? I need a decent night's sleep to make a decision like this." Ella asked.

Fury quirked at eyebrow like he know what she would say anyway, "Let me know by tomorrow evening and we can get started… if you're in."

Ella watched his back as he walked away.

She was in.

/

So back at the old laptop and Ella is still a dream to write.

Please review? It means a lot to me and I would love ideas about any moments you'd like to see in their world.

I was thinking about introducing other marvel heroes into it through Ella's job – any request? Falcoln? Ant-Man? Daredevil? Let me know!

Thanks again – feel free to review


End file.
